Where the wind blows
by theblindwriter95
Summary: "She knew in her gut (though it hurt) that Cedric was the cause of her sister's demise, not the sea monster that had taken Sofia's new mermaid friend. Yet Princess Amber of Enchancia was more angry with the creature than anything else" Alternative Universe to The Floating Palace where Sofia had drowned while saving Oana.


Where the wind blows

Summary: "She knew in her gut (though it hurt) that Cedric was the cause of her sister's demise, not the sea monster that had taken Sofia's new mermaid friend. Yet Princess Amber of Enchancia was more angry with the creature than anything else" Alternative Universe to The Floating Palace where Sofia had drowned while saving Oana.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First. But since it's October let's have some fun shall we?

The moment Sofia's deceased body had come to shore and her dress soaked with her hair covered in seaweed, Amber clenched her fists in furry at her sister's final moments.

Battling a sea monster one moment and then nothing. Oana had said that the sea monster had used magic to turn himself back into a human being and laugh at the waving hands of a defensive little princess.

The mermaid girl had choked up remembering Sofia's final deed: saving her from the cage she was placed in and giving her back her comb.

"You done what you did," Carol had assured her as Amber hugged her close. "Oana, you were just released from that sea monster, you didn't know what he did to Sofia."

"But Sofia was my friend Carol! I never should have swim by myself! I thought me and Sofia could have swim back up together!" Oana sobbed before looking up at the grieving princess. "I'm sorry Amber."

"D-Don't apologize," Amber stuttered, trying not to blame Oana for the incident. "Y-You didn't know."

"Maybe I shouldn't have swam by myself."

"No Oana. It's maybe that sea monster shouldn't existed."

She knew in her gut (though it hurt) that Cedric was the cause of her sister's demise, not the sea monster that had taken Sofia's new mermaid friend. Yet Princess Amber of Enchancia was more angry with the creature than anything else.

"Amber, come on. It's time to head back home to let the kingdom know what happened," James muttered, putting a hand on her shoulder. "The storm probably caused Sof her um accident. Mom and Dad are really upset."

"So is Sofia's new friend," Amber confessed, but her lip.

"Sofia's new friend?" James wondered in surprise.

"The mermaid Oana. The one she saved before we found her after the storm cleared," Amber explained, trying not to choke up. "I wonder where Sofia is now."

"Well at least Mommy and Grandfather aren't alone anymore. They have Sofia up in the sky with them now."

"James, I know that you're trying to help and I thank you for that, but I would like to be alone now."

James nodded in understanding, going back inside the doors of The Floating Palace as Amber felt thoughts of uncertainty in her head.

Sofia died alone. Sofia was alone when she drowned. Was she alone now?

…

"Oh Sofia! Why couldn't you have just stayed out of the water?! Then we would still be together," Amber muttered, her heart aching since coming back home.

The anger she felt towards the sea monster was still stinging in her mind before she thought back to Sofia.

"Huh? Sofia's amulet?" Amber wondered, seeing a familiar glow. "Daddy must have dropped it. Well no harm in wearing it just for a bit I guess."

Wearing the amulet that was always around her sister's neck made a tear slip from her eye as James touched her shoulder.

"Dad found out who that sea monster looked like-" James began before seeing the amulet of Avalor around Amber's neck. "Amber, how did you get that? Mom and Dad said it was lost in the storm."

"Somehow this amulet made it way back to us James and I owe it to Sofia to wear it!" Amber yelled before somberly looking at him. "Now what were you saying about the sea monster?"

"Dad found out that Cedric had used magic to turn himself into it to steal Oana's comb."

"Oana and Carol told him?"

"Well no but Sofia screaming his name before falling overboard was a clue," James explained with a somber smile.

"How could Sofia scream his name while underwater?" Amber asked in annoyance.

"Oana heard her before she fell!" James stressed, seeing Amber about to cry. "Amber please calm down."

"I just miss Sofia!" Amber sobbed, feeling a gentle breeze around her and James.

"We all do. Mom and Dad want her buried in her garden. You okay with that?"

"Of course! But James what was that gentle breeze?"

"It's just like the one we got when Mommy died but shorter!" James chuckled with a smile.

"You don't think it's Sofia do you?" Amber wondered with a tear down her cheek.

"Could have been Sofia. Come on let's see if the garden will make a good spot for Sofia Amber!"

"Wait up James!"

"What is it?" James asked, feeling Amber hug him. "Amber you feeling okay?"

"Of course James!" Amber answered with a laugh, letting go. "I'm fine now! Why?"

"It's going to be awhile getting used to your hugs."

"Don't ever change James."

"Why would I change?" James asked, a little confused.

"Never mind that," Amber said, increasing his confusion a little. "Come on. I have a perfect spot in the garden for Sofia."

"Where's that Amber?"

"If you would stop asking questions dear brother, you would already know!"

"Okay okay Amber!" James laughed for the first time since coming home. "Sof would've enjoyed us getting along for once."

"Yeah. But we can blame that monster for it!" Amber huffed, her anger boiling up again.

James hugged Amber close before letting go.

They both had a right to be upset with what happened but nothing would bring their sister back.

They would just have to move on one day at a time.


End file.
